


Random Otis x Maeve because S2 was lacking🥴

by POGO_lol



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POGO_lol/pseuds/POGO_lol
Summary: Random one shots of Otis and Maeve's relationship.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Random Otis x Maeve because S2 was lacking🥴

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making one shots here, so I'll take all the ideas in my other fanfic and suggestions in the comments. This is from my idea and I've already started with suggestions!  
> .  
> Yes I couldn't think of a good title, but here we are😁

Otis clutched his leg and rubbed where that old lady got him, he had just apologized to Ola.

"Look my shift is over in 15 minutes, can I walk you home?" Ola asked.

"Um...sorry I can't, I have to drop something off at a friends.

Maybe we can do this another time." Otis said.

"Yeah sure. See you around" 

"Bye" Otis said waving as he walked out the store.

Otis stepped out the store and paused, he smiled.  
"One down, one more to go" Otis said. 

He walked swiftly towards Maeve's caravan, a brown paper package in his one hand. The closer he got to her caravan park, he felt more nervous. He felt that Maeve wouldn't forgive him as easily, he betrayed her trust which personally Otis felt was more important. He hoped that she would forgive and they can be friends again. 

He walked up the hill and stopped at the top, he wasn't sure if he should just leave the gift or give the gift and talk to her. He realised he can't keep covering up his problems without personally contact.

He marched down the hill, confidence bumping through his veins.   
He knocks on the door and quickly decides to hide the gift behind his back. Otis started over thinking if he should put it behind his back or not. 

He started wondering why she wasn't opening the door. He stepped closer to the door, up one step. He was about to knock again when the door viciously opened and hit Otis in the face, but specifically hit on the side of the nose. 

"Fuck, oh my God Otis! What the fuck! Are you ok?" Maeve exclaimed.

Otis fell to his one knee and felt like he was going to pass out...which he did.

(Time lapse)

Otis slowly opened his eyes and regained consciousness. He looked around and tried to figure out where he was. He realised this was the inside of Maeve's caravan, he'd never been in her caravan before, so this was new.

The door opened again and Maeve entered the caravan.  
"Thank God you're awake," Maeve said walking over to Otis on the couch who was trying to get up, squirming in pain.

"Try not to move Otis" Maeve said trying to stop him from getting up.

"Let me get you some ice" 

She came back with ice and gently placed it on his nose.  
"You're such a dickhead, why were you standing so close?" She asked.

"Why did you swing so hard?" Otis asked.

"I was angry" Maeve said setting a tone of silence.

"You didn't answer my question" she said.

"I was just checking something, it's stupid, I was stupid." Otis said.

Silence arose again. Maeve decided to grab a wet cloth and wipe the blood from his nose.

"Why were you angry?" Otis asked cautiously.

"Just angry" Maeve said slowly wiping the blood from his nose. 

She placed her hand on his chest and moved closer to him  
"Come on" Otis said.

Maeve stopped and looked back at him. His pale blue eyes were like a drug and she gave in. She took a deep breath 

"Well let's see... I'm suspended from school, I've broken up with Jackson and my brother has probably fled...again" she said while resuming wiping his nose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't–" 

"It's fine" 

"Why are you suspended from school?" Otis asked.

"Some shit my brother did. I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like getting into detail" Maeve said.

"What happened with you and Jackson?" Otis asked.

Maeve paused and looked at Otis. She felt a sexual tension between them. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say "you're the reason, Otis". That would be weird. 

"We had an arguement" she said plainly.

"Was it because of different likings?" Otis said.

Maeve smiled a small smile.  
"Sure you could put it like that" she continued to wipe his nose.

"So do you think it's broken?" Otis said changing the topic.

"Well it dosen't look out of place, how do you feel?" Maeve said putting the ice back on his nose. 

She moved even closer to him, to examine into more detail. He could feel her hand pushing harder against his chest and him feeling slightly aroused.

"I-I'm good-great" Otis said trying to redirect his focus from her hand.

She felt him feel uneasy, she looked at him. Their eyes matching and locked on each other. She continued to hold the ice against his nose. She redirected her eye- line to his eyes then his lips. 

Searching them. She got lossed in the moment and pushed too hard on his nose. Their stare broke.

"Ow shit" 

"Sorry" she said 

"It's okay" he said with a chuckle.

She got off the couch and walked towards her room.  
"I'm going to see if I can find the first aid kit" she said.

Otis sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to think of the pain or Maeve basically nudging her knee onto him. 

He then suddenly remembered he package he brought with himself. He tried to look and see where it was, but couldn't see it. He slowly got up and looked around the kitchen, he was about to move back to the couch, but heard Maeve coming back.

She stood there in silence and just stared at him.   
"Yeah sorry, I was just looking for something, maybe you saw it. It's a–" 

"This" Maeve said showing Otis the trophy that was behind her back.

"Y-Yes, um... did you read the–" Otis said.

"Yes" she replied.

Silence fell upon them as they stared straight into each other's eyes. A distance apart. Her eyes were glistening and she smiled a soft smile.

He smiled back at her.

She slowly walked up to him and enveloped her hands on his neck and slowly attached her lips onto his. The kiss was smooth and slow. They both stopped to take a breath.

Her breath was hot against his lips.

"I forgive you...dickhead" she said with a smile against his lips.  
He attached his lips to hers, with no worries. Surprised by his relaxation by her touch her smiled as they happily made out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Will update Mystery of Love fanfic but I'm having trouble thinking of good storylines, hence why I have this😅  
> .  
> SUGGESTIONS! 👇👇  
> .  
> –POGO🙃


End file.
